<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twenty nine (29) by jaejjangjjangman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686518">twenty nine (29)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejjangjjangman/pseuds/jaejjangjjangman'>jaejjangjjangman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it's the same curse as the one in Plus Nine Boys, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Jae tried so hard to hate Younghyun at first but Younghyun's just too charming, Lots of inner monologue on Jae's part, M/M, Named it the age of nine curse, One Shot, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Songwriters Jae &amp; Younghyun, Superstition, The OCs are their ex and Jae's friend, They both went through bad breakups, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejjangjjangman/pseuds/jaejjangjjangman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Age of nine?”<br/>“Yeah, age of nine. In Korea, when you’re 19, 29, 39, or 49……. Anyway, if your age number ends in 9, you’ll go through bad things or bad luck more often. So the number nine is kinda like a bad omen, in a way. That’s why we call it the age of nine.”</p><p>-</p><p>Sure, Jae doesn't believe in superstitions and he's definitely not superstitious. But it's getting harder than ever to convince himself that all these predicaments involving him and one Kang Younghyun isn't the result of the so called curse that comes with being 29.</p><p>Oh, one more thing! Jae forgot to mention that he and Younghyun had previously dated the same person (no, there was no cheating involved. Thank God)</p><p>It can't possibly get any more awkward than this, right? Well, prepare your popcorns because you're about to be surprised.</p><p>-</p><p>Alternatively; Jae denying his feelings for Younghyun by blaming everything in existence ft. the fates trying their best to make our favourite duo fall in love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Day6 OTPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twenty nine (29)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716860">스물아홉수</a> by 육끼.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! </p><p>I'm currently on a one week break from school, so I decided to translate one of my favourite jaebri fics. The original fic was one of the most beloved fic among the korean jaebri community so I hope I did justice to it. </p><p>Disclaimer: This is far from a faithful translation as I did add my own words here and there to capture the nuance of the story. Please excuse the unnatural flow and awkward wording that may be rampant in the fic. I've tried my best so I hope this won't suck too much lmao  </p><p>Also! Please go show some love to the original work <a href="https://jaejaeleft-6.postype.com/post/5527486">here</a>, it's super easy to sign up! Do ask me if you need any help signing up or anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing Jae had in mind the moment he met Kang Younghyun for the first time was, “Who would’ve thought it was possible to have such a fucked up connection with someone”. What else was he supposed to think of when he recognized Younghyun as none other than his <em> ex’s ex </em>. It’s almost amusing how their horrible, dreadful connection can be defined simply with two identical words stuck next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the songs he wrote these days matched well with our vibe, so… I worked my ass off trying to get him on the team, <em>just so you know</em>” said Jongchan proudly, the last words were emphasized in a faux-whisper that Jae thinks was meant to be funny. Except he wanted nothing but to punch that pleased grin off his friend’s face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you even know what kind of mess you’re putting us into, you little piece of shit? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Jae’s unaware of how the music industry works, especially in the very niche songwriting circle, but to the extent of this absurdity? How unlucky can he possibly be to be in this current situation? And what’s driving him even madder was seeing how nonchalant Younghyun looks throughout the whole exchange when Jae’s been grasping at straws trying to save face. From the barely controlled grimace that's threatening to take over his face, to his insides that were in danger of dissolving any minute. Younghyun even had the audacity to appear all calm and collected when he introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Kang Younghyun. But I go by Young K when I write songs.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As if I don’t know that. I knew about you even when I didn't want to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun smiled kindly and held out a hand, gesturing for a handshake. Jae faintly registered Jongchan urging him to shake hands with Younghyun,<em> but aren’t handshakes only reserved for people you’re pleased to meet with? </em> In an act of defiance, Jae showed no attempt to uncross his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jongchan who was oblivious until then belatedly realized the stiflingly tensed atmosphere surrounding the two, pulled Jae back hurriedly while asking, “What’s wrong with you, dude?” </p><p> </p><p>Kang Younghyun, 28. Professionally known as Young K, the songwriter. Jae even knew what his English name was when he lived abroad. Brian.</p>
<hr/><p> Okay, time for some backstory. Back when he was 25 up until he was 27, Jae was in a serious relationship. It was with someone from the industry too, a producer. They both shared similar music tastes and even their personalities matched each other well, so Jae was content with it to the point that he even thought he’d be fine with dating her for the rest of his life. But then he was dumped when he was 27, right before he turned 28.</p><p> </p><p>She asked him out on a date and nonchalantly dropped the breakup bomb. When asked why, she simply said, “Don’t you think we’ve been seeing each other for too long?”</p><p>“What kind of explanation is that? Dating for a long time and breaking up are two, completely unrelated things.”</p><p>“I’m just bored of you now, Jae. If it’s a safe and secure relationship that you want, I’m sorry but I couldn’ give you that. Dating someone should be fun and filled with passion, but us? I don’t feel excited anymore when I’m with you.”</p><p>“You sure act as if it’s nothing while spouting all that nonsense,” Jae can’t help but huff out a defeated chuckle.</p><p>“Live well, Jae. I hope there’ll be a real smile on your face the next time we meet,” and with that final nail to the coffin, she left the restaurant without even turning back.</p><p> </p><p>Jae just stared into nothing for a while after that, at a loss for words as his brain tried to process how their two long years together ended in less than 10 minutes.  He used to like how she never seemed to lose her cool but never in his wildest dreams could he even imagine that she’d be playing it cool too while breaking up with him.</p><p> </p><p>Just because his ex was cool about the breakup doesn’t mean he needs to be cool too. And sorry to disappoint, but Park Jaehyung is <em> not </em> cool when it comes to breakups. He can’t coolly say, “Okay, see you later” after a breakup. Even the couple ring that he tossed in the trash can was picked up again only to be tossed, picked up, and thrown into the toilet bowl for one final measure after a short surge of courage coursed through him. Alas, Jae is but a pathetic man, so he reached down into the bowl to fetch the ring again. With hands soaked in toilet water, he held on tightly to the ring as he curled into himself while muttering  things like, “How can I go back?” and “How am I supposed to live after this?” before sleep claimed him eventually.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> With my BF. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>That day, Jae was lying around miserably in bed after drinking two shots of tequila, scrolling through his Instagram feed. His finger that was scrolling the feed relentlessly suddenly stopped moving at the flash of the familiar username. It was without a doubt, his ex’s.</p><p>With my BF? It’s obviously not her best friend, so it must be her boyfriend then. It hasn’t even been two months since their breakup and she’s already got a new guy Wow. Despite being slightly tipsy, Jae was trying his best to be extra careful so as not to accidentally press like. Slowly, he zoomed in on the picture. Though the background was dark with little lighting, the face in the picture can be seen clearly. Black hair on top of a brightly smiling face that somehow resembles a fox. <em> Someone who’s totally different from me </em>, was what Jae thought.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@Cimon___1 : Wow a lovestagram~ Stop being so obvious you two</p>
  <p>ㄴ @08888_yi : lolol you jealous haha</p>
  <p>ㄴ@Cimon___1 : So dating a  hot younger man makes you even more insufferable haha</p>
</blockquote><p><em> So the new guy’s younger? </em> Jae’s so close to losing his mind right now. And to top it off <em> he’s hotter? </em> Jae tried expanding the picture again to take a closer look and regretted it instantly as he had to begrudgingly admit that the new boyfriend was kinda hot. So she wanted a hot, passionate romance instead of a boring one and she actually <em> literally </em> met a hot guy after that? Jae’s shaking with fury right now but he was left with no choice but to scream his head off into the pillow, alone in his room. He vaguely remembered posting something like, “I feel gloomy” on his Instagram story right after.</p>
<hr/><p>As it turns out, the (hot) dude was the newest up-and-coming rookie songwriter everyone’s been talking about. Jae’s heard before that it hasn’t been long since the guy debuted but his songs were all sophisticated and classy not betraying his rookie status. Sure, Jae’s mad about his ex already getting a new lover, but does he have to be working in the same industry too? What was that one Korean word that perfectly described his condition right now? Utter chaos? Yeah, something like that.</p><p>And it seems like Jae’s ex is having the time of her life dating, seeing how often she uploaded pictures of Young K ‒ no, Kang Younghyun ‒ along with bits of information about him every now and then. Which explains why he knows quite a lot about that guy. Jae even knew about how she called Younghyun, “A cat who can’t eat spicy foods”, whatever that means. Jae swears he’s not even a masochist, but he can’t bring himself to unfollow her no matter how much it hurts to see his ex with her current boyfriend.</p><p>He even knew when exactly they broke up because of that. The moment Jae noticed she stopped uploading Younghyun’s pictures which used to be an almost daily occurrence, he immediately went to his ex’s profile and quickly noticed all the photos of her and Younghyun were all gone now. <em>This means they’ve broken up, right?</em> <em>That was one short but intense romance they had. </em>“So why on earth did she break up with me then, if she was just gonna end it so shortly?” was one of the many pathetic thoughts that came to his mind. And that was how Park Jaehyung spent most of his 28th year of life; indulging his broken heart with alcohol every other night while stalking his ex’s social media.</p><p>Not even once had he thought of the possibility of seeing any of those two people again after he’d finally come to his senses and moved on. But life works in mysterious ways, so you should always be ready for a surprise every once in a while.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Twenty nine (29)</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can call you hyung, right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As if. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jae had his eyes on the almost browned pork in front of him but that doesn’t stop Younghyun from talking to him. He can’t seem to decide whether Younghyun is just shameless or if he doesn’t have conscience at all, and for now he is leaning on the former. <em> Why is he being like this when there’s no way he doesn’t know who I am </em>. Jae took a moment to glance at his side, just enough to see Younghyun grinning at him from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t I? I’m only a year younger than you, hyung.”</p><p>“You’re already calling me hyung, though.”</p><p>“Oh, right. Sorry. I guess I’ve already made up my mind about calling you hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t look even the least bit sorry. Expecting the conversation to end like that, Jae frowned as Younghyun continued to talk without any indication that he’ll stop soon. </p><p> </p><p>“By the way, where do you live, Jae hyung? I live around Gangnam. Not Gangnam, but <em> around </em> Gangnam.”</p><p>“Why would you wanna know where I live?”</p><p>“Since we’ve become closer today, won’t it be nice to see each other more often?” Younghyun answered with a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p><em> This dude’s definitely not normal. Why would I see him around? No way am I gonna see him outside of work. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Despite his earnest resolve, it feels like Jae’s now suddenly the butt of God’s joke, seeing as how he’s always bumping into Younghyun these days when he’s never crossed paths with him before. They met again and again; from his close colleague’s studio, to some singer’s concert venue, and they even came across each other at the neighbourhood restaurant. Every single encounter would begin with Jae attempting and failing to avoid Younghyun, who’d somehow latch onto Jae’s arm, enthusiastically greeting him with something along the lines of, “Oh, we meet again, hyung!”.</p>
<hr/><p>“Age of nine?”</p><p>“Yeah, age of nine. In Korea, when you’re 19, 29, 39, or 49……. Anyway, if your age number ends in 9, you’ll go through bad things or bad luck more often. So the number nine is kinda like a bad omen, in a way. That’s why we call it the age of nine.”</p><p>“Never knew about that. Why would there be something like that?” Jae’s dismissal earned a snigger from Wonpil.</p><p> </p><p>“But this persistent connection you have with this guy… don’t you think it’s a sign that you should date him instead?” As soon as the words left Wonpil’s mouth, Jae wasted no time in smacking his supposed friend’s wrist with the spoon he’s holding. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop bullshitting.”</p><p>“Ah, that fucking hurts!” While Wonpil was busy screeching more profanities, Jae simply gave him the middle finger and continued eating. </p>
<hr/><p>Wonpil might’ve been right for the first time ever because Jae’s starting to believe that it’s totally plausible that he has somehow contracted the ‘age of nine curse’ without him knowing. Case in point; Jae had just received a text message from his ex. It was an online wedding invitation, which also came with the message, “Let’s put our past behind. Just come by and have a meal before you go.” Once again, Jae is left unsure whether his ex is just too cool or plain crazy. And he didn’t even have the choice to refuse from going as it’s highly likely almost the entire songwriting circle in Seoul would be there. In the end, he had to swallow down the faint memory of heartaches and his bruised ego as he forced himself to step foot into the wedding hall. Jae was so busy comforting himself that he temporarily forgot Kang Younghyun was <em> also </em> his ex’s ex.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting way at the back of the seats for the bride’s guest was none other than Younghyun. Jae hurriedly rushed to his side and without preamble asked, “What are you doing here?” </p><p>Flustered by the question, Younghyun can only manage a small chuckle before he offered the seat next to him to Jae, as all the other seats were starting to fill up.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re here too, hyung. I didn’t think you’d come.”</p><p>“Don’t talk to me.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Kang Younghyun was stifling his laughter next to him. <em> What could possibly be funny about this? </em> From the minute the wedding march blared through the hall, to the arrival of the infamous bride who walked down the aisle with the brightest smile on her face, up until the very end of the ceremony, Jae just sat quietly looking all sullen while Younghyun cheerily clapped along and even gave his congratulations to the newlyweds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He really looked like a madman. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jae was just about to leave when he felt Younghyun grabbed onto his arm. “Have a glass of beer with me before you go, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae wanted to decline initially but remembered what he wanted to say to the younger, so he took a seat facing Younghyun and drinked a glass or two. After their conversation lulled a little, Jae finally spoke his mind. “You looked like a madman back then.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun stopped momentarily, unable to continue cutting the fish and chips in front of him that he had been working on just now. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You looked crazy back at the wedding,” Jae repeated again, loud and clear. There’s no mistaking those words but Younghyun did nothing but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think so, hyung?”</p><p>“How can you even clap for them at the wedding hall?”</p><p>“I willingly went there so it’s only polite of me to congratulate them. It’s their big day, after all.”</p><p>“…forget it. What did I expect talking to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jae let out a deep sigh, gulping down what remains of the beer in his glass before spitting out the words from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Are getting into new relationships that easy for you?”</p><p> </p><p>This time around, no laughter filled the void between them. Putting down the knife he’s been using, Younghyun seemed to froze entirely, not moving even a tiny bit. Silence blanketed them for a while before Younghyun let out the faintest, “No, hyung. Relationships are hard for me too. I’m like this because it’s hard. I <em> always </em> have bad relationships because it’s too hard.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What do you mean you’re like that because it’s difficult? </em> Seeing Kang Younghyun who seemed to have everything easy saying that is unexpected, but Jae still couldn’t understand what Younghyun’s words meant.</p>
<hr/><p>Jae started to slave away in the studio as the song producing process neared its end. Now that he’s got a few rest days to spare before he starts working on the song again, meeting up with some friends for a few drinks sounded like a nice break after being cooped up in his modest studio. After a few glasses and some catching up, Jae rose up from his seat to excuse himself. “I’ll be back after a smoke,” Jae spoke to no one in particular. He started to light up his cigarette once he was out of the quaint little restaurant, but the billowing wind seemed insistent on not letting him smoke tonight. The small flame from his lighter kept getting extinguished. He could instantly tell that spring will not be over anytime soon, judging from the slightly chilly breeze slapping his cheeks. Jae decided that he’d better head inside before he froze over, but the loud sound of a bitter fight from the alley over the road stopped him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Not one to miss out on a drama, Jae quietly made his way to the corner of the alley and made sure his body was properly hidden before he listened in on the heated argument. If things were starting to take a turn for the worse, Jae was more than ready to make a run for it because why else would anyone willingly have a fight in a hidden, dark alley like this.</p><p> </p><p>“But still… you shouldn’t do this to me, hyung.”</p><p>“I already said sorry, okay?”</p><p>“Hyung, don’t be like this. Can’t you rethink this, please?”</p><p>“<em> Younghyun-ah </em>. I’m not changing my mind. We should stop this.”</p><p> </p><p>To say Jae was surprised would be an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>Really, Jae couldn’t fathom just how much more ill-fated his relationship with Kang Younghyun could get. He contemplated for a second whether or not he should just flee from the scene. From where he’s standing, he could still see Younghyun hanging on to the man while begging him to stay. Anyone could tell that they’re breaking up right now. Jae saw the man let out an exasperated sigh, before forcefully snatching his hands away from Younghyun.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Younghyun. Just go and meet someone new. Date men, women, or whatever. I know you’re good at that.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Wow. That was way too harsh. What a low blow coming from someone you used to love. </em> Cursing the man off in his head with his eyes still trained on Younghyun, he saw the younger flopped down to the ground with his head hung low between his knees as soon as the man went away. <em> Is he… crying…? </em> Jae made a move to back away, wanting to give Younghyun some privacy to cry. But the moment Younghyun began to bawl his eyes out so miserably, Jae was rooted to the spot . The sight of Younghyun attempting to muffle down his sobs with an arm to his face made Jae feel… odd. It tugs at his heart. And it’s only right of Jae to not leave Younghyun in that state, especially not after he’s seen everything.  It’s the least he could offer if Jae still wants to call himself a human being.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jae called out to Younghyun after reassuring himself that he’s doing the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>Registering the sudden appearance of someone by his side, Younghyun promptly stopped his sobbing and raised his head up, trying to see through his teary eyes. Tears and snots on Younghyun’s face were no longer distinguishable. The longer they stared at each other, the more awkward Jae felt even if Younghyun was the one with bloodshot eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop crying,” was all he could manage to break the stillness.</p><p> </p><p>Jae’s no gentleman with a handkerchief to offer, but he did have hands at the very least. So he knelt down in front of Younghyun. With the dim light from the streetlamp a few feet away, Jae managed to roughly make out the tear streaks on Younghyun’s face and wiped it away. He hoped that it can soothe the heartbroken man even if just a little. To this day, Jae is still unsure what compels him to do that when he’s always been the kind of guy to steer away from unnecessary touches (read: Wonpil’s excessive skinship).</p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun just shook his head weakly, whispering, “I don’t know…”</p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what else to do, Jae held out a cigarette in front of Younghyun, “Want a smoke?” This time he nods weakly as an answer. With a trembling hand, Younghyun reached out to take the cigarette from Jae, the sight once again pulling taut all the strings within his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Jae silently sat next to Younghyun, waiting for him to finish the cigarette. <em> Why is he doing this when just before he wanted nothing but to go back inside to the warmth of more liquor and his friends? What’s he doing here keeping Younghyun company in this frigid weather? Out of sympathy? Nah, that sounds too superficial for this generous act of service he’s giving the younger. Then, a sense of kinship…? Probably, since no one knows a love gone to ruins better than Park Jaehyung. </em></p><p> </p><p>“…I’m so embarrassed.”</p><p>“You’re a tad too late there.”</p><p>“I never thought you’d appear out of nowhere, hyung.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you’d be here too.”</p><p>“You don’t think I’m strange?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Being dumped by a man.”</p><p>“What’s so weird about that?”</p><p> </p><p>After he finished smoking, Younghyun wriggled his fingers which had gone a little numb in the cold air. “Nothing…” was the only word Jae managed to catch out of his indecipherable mutterings.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, Jae had unwittingly become witness to two of Younghyun’s breakups. With Jae’s ex and right now. Raking a hand through his hair, he decided to hell with all of this. Even his ex’s marriage seemed like a joke compared to what’s happening right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t like me, hyung.”</p><p>“Yeah. No denying that.”</p><p>“So I was right.”</p><p> </p><p>At Jae’s brutal honesty, Younghyun can’t help but let out a genuine laugh, his swollen red face a jarring contrast to the ringing laughter that filled the air.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night once he was back at home, Jae’s whole thought was filled with Younghyun. He just couldn't stop thinking about the younger. And he’s filled with guilt and deep regret every time his brain replayed the jab he threw at Younghyun the other day. About Younghyun finding relationships as easy. And no matter how hard he tried, Jae couldn’t shake off the memory of Younghyun wracked with gut-wrenching sobs. <em> Why would Younghyun hang on to that kind of guy though? He can definitely do better than that pathetic fucker. Wait a minute… Why am I even thinking all this? Why does it matter to me what happens to Kang Younghyun? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Exactly, Younghyun’s got nothing to do with you, Jae. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew Younghyun’s the last person he should be paying attention to but his heart seemed like it’s developed a mind on its own. Everything started going down the drains the moment Jae turned 29, including this ill-fated relationship he had with Kang Younghyun. <em> But why does Younghyun keep making me worry about him? </em> And Jae can’t seem to stop caring about that poor kid either.</p><p> </p><p>The breakup took a hefty toll on Kang Younghyun. To be exact, he tried too hard to act all bright when he was actually suffering on the inside. Younghyun never took off the couple ring that adorned his right ring finger and he’d also mastered the skillful art of evading the topic of his ex boyfriend whenever Jae tried to make him open up, sometimes pretending that he'd forgotten all about it. Seeing this side of Younghyun reminded Jae of his past 28 year old self, so it’s becoming increasingly difficult to just let it slide. Jae still couldn’t put a finger on why he’s being so invested in Younghyun; be it a sense of kinship or sympathy or whatever, Jae’s conscience wouldn’t let him ignore Younghyun.</p><p> </p><p>He’d DM Younghyun, ordering him to stop acting all pitiful whenever he uploaded angsty breakup songs on his Instagram story. Jae would also yell at the younger to go get a grip if he caught Younghyun staring mindlessly at the studio instead of working on their song. He’d nag at him too, saying “That guy won’t come back to you just because you’re drowning in self-pity, Younghyun.” Jae did all of that, partly because of his worry for Younghyun and partly because those are the words he wanted to say to himself last year, back when he was in the same position as Younghyun.</p>
<hr/><p>How unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>Jae just wanted to peacefully fetch the USB drive he had accidentally left in the studio. He really didn’t have the energy to deal with a grown ass man sleeping curled up on the floor of his studio at 2 in the morning. <em> What a nuisance. </em> Despite his grumbling, Jae’s knee-jerk reaction upon seeing Younghyun’s sleeping form was to instinctively take off his overcoat to cover up the younger who’s most likely freezing by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…”</p><p> </p><p>Jae wasn’t sure if he made Younghyun wake up as the younger continued to murmur under his breath without opening his eyes. And Jae wasn’t sure which hyung Younghyun’s referring to; if it’s actually himself or the damned jerk Younghyun couldn’t move on from, so Jae just decided to answer him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m cold.”</p><p>“Then go sleep at your home. What are you even doing here?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna press in the door lock password….”</p><p>“What kind of shitty excuse is that?”</p><p>“Because the password is hyung’s birthday….”</p><p> </p><p>No doubt now the hyung he’s talking about is that asshole.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go home.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna push in the password….”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t even change the password from that asshole’s birthday, huh? You’re really something else, Kang Younghyun. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jae was left with no choice but to drag Younghyun out of the studio against the younger’s loud protests and took a taxi to get to Younghyun’s house. After forcing Younghyun to give his address to the taxi driver and heaving him out of the taxi into his apartment complex’s elevator, Jae’s literally out of breath and so close to collapsing. The whole time, Younghyun kept on protesting by purposefully weighing his body down whenever Jae needed to drag him. Younghyun would whine and grumble about not wanting to go back home every 10 minutes or so. It took Jae almost an hour to reach Younghyun’s front door, which Jae deemed an amazing achievement considering how strong and stubborn Younghyun was.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me your password.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna…”</p><p>“So you wanna die?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun buried his head down into Jae's coat-cladded shoulder and mumbled incoherently. Sick of his antics, Jae forcefully pulled Younghyun's hand out of the overcoat's pocket and placed it on the door lock. Only then did Younghyun seem to stop resisting, defeatedly pressing in the password. 04… 1… 1. Jae silently paid his prayers as soon as the front door swung wide open. He then wasted no time in dragging Younghyun inside. Locating the bedroom, Jae haphazardly threw Younghyun onto the bed and made sure to tuck him completely under the blanket, without any hair peeking out so as to muffle his ramblings. Jae refused to put in the extra effort to decipher them. It was probably the same thing he’d been complaining about the whole ride home.</p><p> </p><p>Before he closed Younghyun's front door, Jae stared intently at the door lock. After weighing his options for a while, he pushed the door lock cover up and skimmed over the instructions on how to change the password.</p><p> </p><p>0915.</p><p>His own birthday was the only thing that he could think of.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hyung, did you…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you change the password to my house?”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“You see, I went back home to fetch something just now. So I tried putting in the password but it said that the password didn't match. I tried a few more times but then the alarm went off.”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“But I can't think of anyone who took me home yesterday other than you, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>So he remembered me taking him back home. But Jae wanted Younghyun to suffer some more in embarrassment so he just kept doing his work on the computer, not even turning his head back. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the awkward silence stretching on, Younghyun unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, muttering, "Am I wrong…? But I definitely saw hyung's coat at home though…"</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I</em> changed the password.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Yesterday you said that you were afraid to push in the password.”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“And you said that was why you don't wanna go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun just kept quiet, letting the awkward silence take over again.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what's the new password?”</p><p>“0915.”</p><p>“Which is…?”</p><p>“My birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Jae's answer, Younghyun couldn't hold in his laughter and laughed out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that funny?”</p><p>“Ah. I'm sorry, hyung. Not that I'm not thankful, but why change it to your birthday?”</p><p>“I can't think of anything else.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Younghyun asked disbelievingly. In between laughs, he prodded, "You can just change it to 1111 or 0000 though."</p><p> </p><p>"That's way too easy. You're basically inviting thieves into your house if you use that," Jae retorted back immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the somber look on Jae's face, Younghyun found it even funnier and laughed some more. Younghyun added one last remark before he stepped out of the studio, "Thanks, hyung. From now on, I'll think of you every time I enter my password!"</p><p> </p><p>While Younghyun was the one who said he’ll think of Jae every time he pushed in his password, it was actually Jae who couldn’t stop thinking of Younghyun. Now, every single time Jae reached out to his door lock to enter the password, he couldn’t help but think of Younghyun. Younghyun who’s too scared to go back home because he used that asshole’s birthday as his door lock password. Younghyun, who, despite all that, couldn’t even change the password into something else. <em> Just why do you act like love comes easy to you when it’s not…  </em></p>
<hr/><p>“Is there something going on with you recently?”</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because your playlist sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>The song coming out of the bluetooth speaker connected to Jae’s phone filled the air in the studio. Jae simply raised his middle finger to Jongchan, “Just don’t listen if it sucks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not kidding, though. What’s with all the love songs?”</p><p>“It’s the shuffle.”</p><p>“So you’re saying your playlist was shuffled but only love songs came out the whole 2 hours?”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“You like someone, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jae heard the studio’s door creak open in time with Jongchan’s word.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehyung-ie hyung likes someone?”</p><p> </p><p>He decided that it’s best to just keep his mouth shut and not address the topic, hoping they’d just drop it after a while. He kept himself busy by randomly clicking his mouse, but Jongchan seemed set on teasing the hell out of Jae. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s definitely something fishy going on. All the songs in Park Jaehyung’s playlist are pointing to him being in love. Even his lyrics these days are all like that, right?” asked Jongchan to no one in particular. Though Jae had made up his mind to ignore his friend’s nonsense, his ears instantly perked up as Younghyun’s voice began to form words that will haunt Jae for weeks to come. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m jealous of whoever Jaehyung-ie hyung likes. They’re so lucky to be liked by someone like hyung.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jae couldn’t sleep. His eyes were wide open despite it being the time Jae was supposed to sleep. His mind kept on looping the same words Younghyun said to him at the studio, “I’m jealous of whoever Jaehyung-ie hyung likes. They’re so lucky to be liked by someone like hyung.” Jae had thought this over and over all night but he still couldn’t detect even the slightest hint of teasing behind those words. <em> Did he really mean it? But why am I even obsessing over this? </em> While the same vicious cycle of thoughts kept Jae occupied, the hour hand of the clock hanging in his bedroom turned to five just as the sky started taking on a lighter hue of blue. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing he’s sure for now is this; he’s royally fucked.</p><p> </p><p>And Jae’s also starting to resent Kang Younghyun. Why? At 29 years old, it wasn’t just Jae’s life that Kang Younghyun invaded. Younghyun had also somehow carved his way into Jae’s heart and had successfully occupied the entirety of it.</p><p> </p><p>Jae, the lunatic who came to like his ex’s ex. He’s decided to call himself that. Jae’s also made up his mind to not tell anyone about the embarrassing chain of events leading up to this unwanted epiphany. He’d rather drop off the face of earth than let anyone know. He’ll make sure these growing feelings he has for Younghyun are taken to the grave.</p><p> </p><p><em> How did I let something like this happen to me? Is it truly because of the so called ‘age of nine curse’? Dear Lord, why am I inflicted with this curse when I’m not even Korean? I’m American, for crying out loud! </em> Jae knew no amount of frustrated shouting or hair-pulling will make his feelings disappear. Those feelings have settled deep in his bones. There’s no turning back once someone becomes the source of Jae’s affection. At least that was how he has loved so far.</p><p> </p><p>28 years old Jae who hesitated to chuck his couple ring into the toilet bowl has now grown into 29 years old Jae who wanted nothing more than to tear the damn couple ring off Younghyun’s finger and flush it down the drains. He wished Younghyun would stop being in screwed up relationships. The thought of Younghyun dating again irks him, but the only thing he hates more than that is seeing Younghyun go through a bad breakup again. Jae wished Younghyun wouldn't have to cry so miserably again. He wished Younghyun would think of him instead of that guy while pressing the door lock password. He wished Younghyun wouldn’t have to sleep on the cold floor of his studio again. And lastly… </p><p> </p><p>He wished Younghyun would like him instead.</p><p>Jae let out a long string of curse at the end of his train of thought.</p>
<hr/><p>The song was finally finished. They’ve received the confirmation from the higher-ups in the company. Even the recording session with the singer has wrapped up. Everyone on Jae’s team excitedly called for the anticipated company dinner as soon as the mixing process was completely done. Jae had half a mind to excuse himself from the gathering ‒ half because he’s way too tired and just wanted to head back home, and the bigger half was because he wanted to avoid Younghyun at all cost ‒ but there’s no escaping the clutches of his very determined colleagues.</p><p> </p><p>Jae could’t seem to bring his mood up despite the lively mood. He couldn’t focus at all on what Younghyun was saying next to him. Not when his tunnel vision latched onto the couple ring stuck on Younghyun’s ring finger. Should Jae just tear the ring off Younghyun’s hand then toss it into the nearest sink, blaming the action on his drunkenness later? Unfortunately for Jae, he wasn’t feeling all that brave tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the happy faces of his colleagues chatting away and laughing freely, Jae couldn’t help but think his life is ruined now. <em> I think my life has messed up beyond repair at the ripe age of 29. How should I spend the rest of the year now? </em> These feelings Jae has for Younghyun doesn’t seem like it’ll fade away any time soon. Why? Because of this ill-fated relationship of theirs and the fact that Jae met Younghyun right when he started becoming 29.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, why are you leaving so early today?”</p><p> </p><p>The plan was to slip away unnoticed right after a head or two drunk off the alcohol slammed into the table, but then he was caught red-handed by none other than Kang Younghyun, the one person he’s trying to avoid. Younghyun jogged a little in order to catch up with Jae’s bigger strides.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because.”</p><p>“Why though? Today’s a great day to celebrate…” Younghyun stopped in the middle of his sentence, as if he just recalled something. “Oh, before I forgot. Take this, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun’s holding out a large paper bag, gesturing for Jae to take it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the coat you left at my house. I actually wanted to return it to you earlier… But I purposely held it off again and again…”</p><p>“Why?.”</p><p>“I wanted you to personally contact me and retrieve it yourself.”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“But you never did.”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“You could’ve just dropped by my house.”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“The password is still your birthday, hyung. I never changed it again”</p><p> </p><p>Jae did nothing but stood there without moving an inch. None of the questions running through his mind are fit to be asked out loud. <em> Why do you keep messing with my heart? Why do you keep saying those kind of heart-fluttering words? Why do you keep making my heart hope for more than you could offer? </em></p><p> </p><p>“You can have it.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“I don’t need it anymore.”</p><p>“Hyung, what’s wrong with you… Did something happen today?”</p><p> </p><p>Kang Younghyun kept on asking Jae in that worried voice, his eyebrows furrowing and turning down, making him look like a hurt puppy begging for love.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you tell me about it?”</p><p> </p><p>There he goes again. These things he kept doing that drives Jae mad and confused. Jae’s insides were starting to act all funny again. He felt like his heart might jump out of his mouth any second, but the boiling frustration deep within him was also calling to Jae’s attention, urging him to scream his heart out loud. <em> Ah, fuck it </em>. The hands in his overcoat’s pocket were starting to shake uncontrollably, and he couldn’t even blame it on the weather, in this warm spring evening.</p><p> </p><p>Kang Younghyun was still holding the paper bag out, allowing Jae a clear view of the damned ring on Younghyun’s fisted hand. The whole time Jae was staring daggers at the ring, Younghyun continued to bombard Jae with his endless questions. “Hyung, did something really happen to you? I’m asking this because I’m worried about you. Hyung… Hyung… Hyung…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Jae finally broke his silence.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Give it to me.”</p><p>“The coat?”</p><p>“No. I meant the fucking ring.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprise and confusion painted over Younghyun’s face, but Jae has already made up his mind. Taking a large stride toward Younghyun, Jae snatched the stupid paper bag away, letting it fall along with the coat to the ground. Before Younghyun had the time to open his mouth, Jae grabbed hold of the younger’s hand and proceeded to roughly take the ring off. But as Jae’s rotten luck may go, the ring won’t come off no matter how hard he tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, hyung! What are you doing?”</p><p>“I told you to take this ring off.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Take this stupid ring off! Just forget all about him and take this off! Stop with the bad relationships and stop liking that asshole!” Jae’s voice started to get higher and higher before he abruptly stopped to whisper, “Please. Just stop, Younghyun.”</p><p> </p><p>The ring finally slipped off of Younghyun’s hand at Jae’s last word. He was violently knocked backward by the sudden lack of resistance after pulling at the ring with all his might. If it weren’t for the pain shooting down his ass and the humiliation coursing through his every bloodstream maybe Jae would’ve laughed at how he fell down on the asphalt with a loud thump. At this point, Jae just wanted the ground to swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung… Are you okay?” Younghyun rushed over to Jae, picking up the abandoned paper bag by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Jae hurled the ring with what remaining energy he had onto the road. The ring clinked and clanked away, rolling smoothly before it stopped and proceeded to be trampled down by an oncoming car. The ring’s lost forever now. Jae thought he’d be put to ease as he watched the ring disappear right in front of his eyes, but rather than the relief he was hoping for, he only felt a looming sense of dread at the thought of facing Younghyun.</p><p> </p><p>Jae sat unmoving on the ground, staring vacantly at the spot where the ring was last seen before it vanished from sight. He let out the breath that he unknowingly had held in until now. Now that the worst was over, Jae was now fully aware of how ridiculously childish he was acting toward Younghyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung.”</p><p>“…….”</p><p>“That ring wasn’t a couple ring.”</p><p> </p><p>Pause. Rewind. Replay.</p><p> </p><p>“……What did you just say?”</p><p> </p><p>At Younghyun’s word, Jae immediately stood up to face him. His ass still hurt like hell. With a hand rubbing his sore hip, Jae tried to read Younghyun’s face but found that he was unable to do so. Younghyun had a peculiar look on his face. He wasn’t smiling nor did he look mad at Jae.</p><p> </p><p>“That was just… my own ring.”</p><p>“No way."</p><p>“I’m being serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Another pregnant pause.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a while since I threw away my couple ring… The one you took just now was just the ring I wear around all the time…”</p><p>“Then why wear it on your ring finger?”</p><p>“Just because. There’s no particular reason.” </p><p> </p><p>Jae’s complexion changed colours in the matter of seconds; from sickly pale upon registering his fatal mistake to a blushing red as he recalled back all the humiliating things he’d done in front of Younghyun tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, do you like me?”</p><p> </p><p>…And just like that, Younghyun asked the million dollar question. No beating around the bush. Forward and blunt, in a classic Kang Younghyun style. As he searched deeper into Younghyun’s eyes, Jae thinks he could maybe pin down the odd look Younghyun had been sporting since his embarrassing outburst before. </p><p> </p><p>So Jae took a leap of faith, desperately praying that it wasn’t just his own longing reflected on the younger’s eyes, “Yes. Yes, I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no going back now.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna be your boyfriend,” Jae added loud and clear, leaving no room for misunderstandings.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’ll forget about that asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Younghyun’s mouth slowly started to turn up higher and higher the more he listened to Jae’s choppy confession. He’s smiling but why are his eyes getting teary at the same time? Is he gonna reject me? Not that Jae would mind too much, if he’s being honest. Younghyun’s answer wasn’t really on his mind as he decided to pour his heart out like this. Jae just wanted to let Younghyun know about his feelings that’s now beyond his control.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you can forget about that guy while you’re dating me.”</p><p>“I’ll be able to forget about him if I date you, hyung?”</p><p>“That, I don’t know… How could I know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even know that I would like you this much so how on earth could I possibly know if you’d forget about that guy…” Jae mumbled weakly under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Jae was now surer than ever that he’s screwed up his life. At the very least, his life as a <em> 29 years old </em> is ruined. If he were to compare the degree of fucked up-ness right now to last year when he got dumped, this year would without a doubt win by a landslide. “29 is definitely a cursed age,” Jae thought to himself. Meeting Kang Younghyun at 29 left too big of an impact on him and it’s downright terrifying how quickly and easily Younghyun had marked his way into Jae’s life. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m doomed. My whole life’s ruined now.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“My life became a mess right after I met you.”</p><p>“Why do you still like me then? Why would you like someone who ruined your life?”</p><p> </p><p>That’s right. Jae likes Younghyun. If his life were already ruined then what’s the harm in ruining it some more.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right? I’m doomed because I can’t stop liking you.”</p><p> </p><p>Because if you love someone, you’re doomed either way. Jae has never once seen a love that doesn’t screw someone up. That’s just how love is, it rattles you and ruins your life all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s ruin our life together,” Younghyun answered in earnest, though his eyes betrayed a glint of mischief and… fondness? Jae’s now confident enough to give a name to the strange look Younghyun had been giving him this whole evening; fondness.</p><p> </p><p>This time around, Younghyun let go of the paper bag on his own will. The moment it touched the ground, Younghyun reached out to cup his hands around Jae’s face. They locked eyes for a bit before their lips started to move closer, seeking each other. Jae closed his eyes at the touch of their lips, savouring every second of it, all the while thinking, “Now, my life is officially, properly ruined.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos mean the whole world to me so please shower me with love!!!</p><p>p/s: You're more than welcome to point out any mistakes or give suggestions on how to improve my writing lol</p><p>I do have plans to translate other korean jaebri fics someday... but it won't be anytime soon cuz I'll be busy again after the break :'(</p><p>Friendly reminder to go and like the original work <a href="https://jaejaeleft-6.postype.com/post/5527486">here</a> too if you enjoyed reading this, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>